robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Director of the EPF
The Director of the EPF commonly addressed as The Director or simply Director is the leader of the Elite Penguin Force. The Director title has always been held by Aunt Arctic who kept her identity a secret until Operation:Blackout. Personality Unlike her alter ego, Aunt Arctic, the Director shows a cool and collected approach to daily interactions such as addressing agents. She has a formal approach to everything and - like Aunt Arctic is shown to be extremely sophisticated. At times she shows moments of comfort and appreciation. For example, she once left a note for an agent in an anniversary book stating she was 'so proud of you'. Role in the Elite Penguin Force The Director mainly takes a background role; acting as a voice of reason in the agency whilst trying to coordinate operations and advancements in technology/resources. On random occasions, the Director will leave a message in a form of communication such as The Penguin Times or SpyPhone messages. Appearances *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but is just a silhouette. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile. When she does, if you look carefully at the image of her, it appears she is holding a puffle. It is unknown what type it is. *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." *There is a picture of The Director in one of the log off screens. The picture is captioned Top Secret. *The Director appeared in the Yearbook 2011-2012 when you moused over the word "Unnoticed" on Dot's profile. **She also appeared in theYearbook 2012-2013 when you moused over the word "Aunt Arctic" on Aunt Arctic's profile. *The Director was on Herbert's capture list for Operation: Blackout. *Some people thought she was going to be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. This was semi-true. You can see her in a Containment Cell in the Central Command Room, but she does not walk around nor talk. *At the end of http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_Blackout Operation: Blackout, it was revealed that Aunt Arctic is truly the Director. *The Director is shadowed during briefing to conceal her identity. Quotes , who said, "Men will still say, 'This was their finest hour.']] *Let this be our finest hour. *Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready. *You now are worthy of my secret. Keep it well. *This is my final message to you. Herbert has found me. He is coming. The fate of the island rests on you... (gets cut off) *A secret agent's first job is to look for clues. *Greetings everyone. For those who may not know me, I am the leader of all secret agent operations on the island. You may call me the Director. *Allow me to explain why you're here. *We need the best.... *Due to the damage caused by Herbert's attack, the PSA is no more. *Excellent. We shall begin immediately. *Good luck, everyone. *You never know when something will prove helpful. *You demonstrated great thinking, and a willingness to help your teammates over yourself, and that's just the kind of penguin we need leading the team. *We believe that Herbert is up to something. Something big. *Well put. *Oh calamity! This is a disaster! *What happened to Herbert? Where is he? *Hold on for your orders. G is running some calculations. *Gary, stay focused. *And though the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again. Category:People Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Director Of An Agency Category:Director Of a Agency